


The Cutest Thing

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is actually a dork, Blake would be a great mother and I will die on that hill, F/F, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Yang is soft for her adorable dorky partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake and Yang make a stop to grab coffee (and tea), Yang discovers a cute little tidbit about her partner.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 16
Kudos: 329





	The Cutest Thing

Blake groans under her breath as she and her partner enter the small coffee shop after their latest mission for Atlas. While they had been able to accomplish their goal easily enough, Harriet seemed to share Marrow’s previous sentiments about them buddying up for a mission. It was… irritating.

Blake is no fool. She’s more than aware that, at first glance, she and Yang appear to be as different as day and night. But if you take the time to look closely, you’ll find that, just like day and night, they’re far more connected with each other than you might think. Both compliment the other and are fated to have their lives entwined in some way, shape or form. Their differences and their similarities are part of why they work so well together.

“You think any harder, your head will pop.”

“Pop?” Blake echoes, blinking and flushing as she processes her own thought. She glances up at an amused Yang and huffs a small laugh. “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah. But you still chose me.”

_ “When are you going to drop that?!” _

“Never.”

Blake snorts, rubbing her cheek to hide her blush as they wait in line, shoulders brushing. A small whimper catches her attention and she looks up to see a child, no older than a year, beginning to cry against their frazzled looking mother’s shoulder. The child’s brown cat ears pin against their head in distress and when they look at Blake, their blue and gold eyes are bright with tears.

“Hi!” Blake mouths, grinning playfully at the child. She watches as the child sniffles, a singular cat ear twitching curiously at Blake. She crosses her eyes and sticks the tip of her tongue out, earning a small, watery giggle from the child that makes her own smile grow. She rotates one of her own cat ears back and practically melts when the child mimics her. She scrunches up her face and flattens her ears, pulling a louder giggle from the child, their face lighting up as they clapped their hands at her.

“What are-oh!”

The mother turns around and lets out a surprised laugh at the sight of scrunching up her face. Blake straightens out her expression and offers the mother a sheepish, almost apologetic grin as she rubs the back of her neck with a nervous giggle.

“What? Who is that? Is that nice Huntress being a silly?” The mother says goofily to her child, bouncing them up and down as they clap at Blake again. “Is she being a silly? Yeah. She being a silly.”

Blake meets the child’s eyes and stares blankly at them before rotating her ears so that they’re lopsided, crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out of her mouth as she tilts her head. The laughter that leaves the child is well worth the embarrassment of the moment, as is the gentle gratitude in the mother’s tired blue eyes as she mouths a silent thank you before collecting her order and leaving them. A small, high pitched squeal is heard from her right and Blake turns to see Yang staring at her with wide, bright eyes. Her hands are clasped over her mouth and she’s bobbing up and down in place as she stares at Blake.

“Oh. My. God!” Yang squeals, her voice muffled by her hands. She slowly lowers them to gesture at Blake, smile big and bright. “That was the cutest thing that I’ve ever seen. You just- and the kid- I just-  _ ugh!”  _ Yang drops her head into her hands and lets out a pathetic whine. “That was too cute. I can’t even function, that’s how cute it was.”

“Yang!” Blake whines, ducking her head as her ears press flat against her head in embarrassment. “Stop!”

“But you were so sweet with them!” Yang says with a pout, crossing her arms and glaring at Blake. “Seriously, Blake. That was like… illegally cute. I didn’t know you were good with kids.”

“I’m not. It’s just something my mother did whenever I was upset.” Blake shrugs, still not looking at Yang as a fond and nostalgic smile crosses her face. “No matter how sad I was, a silly face competition with mum always cheered me up.”

“That just makes it even sweeter.”

Blake freezes as a pair of gentle lips graze her cheek, a warm hand pressing into the small of her back before Yang steps forward to order. Blake swallows hard, her fingers moving to brush softly against where Yang had kissed her, heart racing, before she set her jaw.

No matter how many people were going to claim that she and Yang didn’t work well together… Blake knew the reality; Nothing was ever going to tear them apart ever again.

Especially since she found herself wanting to see that look in Yang’s eyes again; soft and tender and full of adoration… and directed at  _ her. _


End file.
